Fifty Shades of Dray
by Nekoii
Summary: L'idée m'est venue de réécrire Fifty Shade avec les personnages d'Harry Potter, d'en faire un yaoi, et aussi faire en sorte que ce soit réalistique. Sa veut dire BDSM mais pas impunité de faire ce que l'on veut du sub! Et aussi pour les fan de Fifty Shade, que je vais suivre (en partie) l'histoire de Fifty Shade.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fifty Shades of Dray**_

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartiens que ce soit les charactéres d'Harry Potter ou la trame de Fifty Shades (mis à part les personnages originaux que je peux introduire plus loin dans l'histoire).

**Autre Blabla**: Je n'ai pas lu Fifty Shade, mis part le premier chapitre et les reviews que j'ai pu trouver sur le net. L'idée m'est venue de réécrire Fifty Shade avec les personnages d'Harry Potter, d'en faire un yaoi, et aussi faire en sorte que ce soit réalistique. Sa veut dire BDSM mais pas impunité de faire ce que l'on veut du sub! Et aussi pour les fan de Fifty Shade, que je vais suivre (en partie) l'histoire de Fifty Shade.

**Aux âmes sensibles**: Yaoi, BDSM, Sexe entre hommes, Dominance, Bondage, Relation homosexuelle. Si vous avez pas compris c'est que vous êtes bouché(e)s. Et si vous lisez malgré tout, venez pas vous plaindre d'être choqué(e)s.

**Chapitre 1:**

Harry se regarde dans le mirroir et fronce les sourcils, _Putain de cheveux, j'ai vraiment pas d'autres option que "sorti du lit" et "je viens de prendre mon pieds". Et putain de Hermione tant que j'y suis! _Et sur ces pensées bénevolentes, Harry sort de la salle de bain, passe devant sa chambre, lance un regard plein de regret vers la pile de livre et de notes qu'il avait préparée pour une journée révision, et entre dans le salon. Sur le canapé, roulée en boule, se trouve Hermione, sa colloc, malade comme pas deux, et la raison pour laquelle au lieu de rester a la maison Harry va devoir conduire 165miles, direction le suburb de Seattle. Tout ça pour un entretien avec le CEO de Malfoy Inc.

Bien entendu il est très occupé mais Hermione a réussie à obtenir un entretien. _Un coup d'éclat qu'elle me dit, je les emmerdes ses coups d'éclats et ses activités extra scolaires a la con pour le journal de l'uni. _L'air légérement meurtrier, Harry se dirige vers Hermiona

-Harry, je suis tellement désolée. Mais il m'as fallu 9mois pour obtenir cet entretien. Il en faudrait 6 pour changer la date. Et d'ici là on aura gradué, et ça servira à rien ... S'il-te-plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.

Harry secoue la tête exasperé, mais en même temps Hermione est sa meilleure amie, presque la grande soeur qu'il aimerait avoir.

-C'est bon Hermione, je vais le faire. Mais la prochaine fois qu'on sort c'est toi qui paye. Et retourne au lit. Tu as pris quelque chose?

-Oui, voici les questions et mon enregistreur, prend des notes aussi.

-Je ne sais rien sur ce Malfoy, t'as pas une biographie?

-Tu as juste besoin des questions. Vas-y la route est longue, je veux pas que tu arrives en retard.

-Merde Hermione ... D'accord, j'y vais. Et toi, vas au lit.

-Tout de suite. Bonne chance Harry, comme d'habitude tu me sauves la vie.

-Il va falloir que je perde cette habitude alors.

_Franchement, pourquoi j'ai accepté. En même temps Hermione peut convaincre n'importe qui, juste par l'usure ... Elle sera une excellente journaliste. Articulée, forte, persuasive, et elle peut argumentée comme personne._

Harry secoue la tête, place la pile de feuille avec les questions et l'enregistreur dans son sac et sort. Hermione a ordonné (avec son nez coulant et ses yeux rouges) qu'il prenne sa voiture. Pas de remords pour Harry, la Mercedes CLK d'Hermione est vraiment mieux que sa vieille coccinelle VW.

^.^ - *0* - .

juste un avant goût pour tester les réactions

a+


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartiens que ce soit les caractères d'Harry Potter ou la trame de Fifty Shades (mis à part les personnages originaux que je peux introduire plus loin dans l'histoire).

**Aux âmes sensibles**: Yaoi, BDSM, Sexe entre hommes, Dominance, Bondage, Relation homosexuelle. Si vous avez pas compris c'est que vous êtes bouché(e)s. Et si vous lisez malgré tout, venez pas vous plaindre d'être choqué(e)s.

Pour l'instant je suis plus ou moins la trame d'origine, mais à partir de la deuxième rencontre je m'éloignerais de plus en plus de la trame.

Now, R&R, pretty please with cherry on top

**Chapitre 2:**

La destination d'Harry est le siège de Malfoy Inc., il arrive à deux heures moins le quart -en avance - et se sent un peu intimidé alors qu'il traverse l'immense réception du bâtiment fait de verre, d'acier et de grès.

J'ai un entretien avec Monsieur Malfoy. Harry Potter, je remplace Hermione Granger.

Un moment Monsieur Potter.

La réceptionniste hausse un sourcil blond et immaculé, comme le reste de sa personne. Harry se sent un peu mal a l'aise, comparé a l'ensemble de la réceptionniste ce qu'il porte fait bas de gamme et avec ces cheveux ... sa main frémit avec l'envie d'aplanir son nid d'oiseau; mais il se retient de justesse.

-Madame Granger est attendue, veuillez signer ici. Prenez l'ascenseur, le dernier a droite, vingtième étage.

Harry accepte le badge qu'elle lui tend, la remercie et se dirige vers l'ascenseur. _Visiteur, eh? Est ce que j'ai le temps de changer la mention pour kamikaze? Bordel de merde, même les gardes sont mieux fringués que moi..._

Lorsque Harry sort de l'ascenseur au 20éme étage, il se retrouve face à une autre réceptionniste, copie conforme de la première: même vêtements immaculés, cheveux en ordre et bureau en grès.

Elle lève les yeux, et pointe des chaises en cuir blanc.

-Monsieur Potter, pouvez vous attendre là-bas, s'il vous plaît?

Harry se dirige vers la zone d'attente et est soufflé par la vue de Seattle . Il s'assoit et commence à parcourir la liste de questions qu'Hermione lui a donné. Tout en grommelant parce qu'il n'a aucune idée de qui ce Malfoy peut bien être. _Merde Herm'; il a quel âge pour commencer? La trentaine, ou bien c'est un centenaire._

L'angoisse commence à monter. Il est vrai qu'Harry préfère être dans un groupe où il peut se fondre dans la foule, ou biens dans un coin de la bibliothèque universitaire où il peut lire tranquillement la littérature anglaise classique. _Ressaisis toi Harry. Tout ira bien, j'ai juste à lire les questions. Ca n'auras aucun impact sur mon futur._ Harry prend une inspiration profonde et laisse l'air s'échapper doucement de ses poumons.

Encore quelques minutes d'attente et la porte du bureau s'ouvre pour laisser passer un homme noir, grand et habillé avec élègance. Harry se dit qu'il a vraiment pas la garde robe pour être ici.

Il se retourne et dit "Golf cette semaine, Malfoy?". Harry n'entend pas la réponse mais voit la réceptionniste bondir sur ces pieds pour appeler l'ascenseur. L'homme se retourne, voit et Harry et lui sourit. Arrivé a l'ascenseur il salue la réceptionniste qui ensuite se dirige vers Harry.

-Mr. Malfoy va vous recevoir maintenant Monsieur Potter. Vous pouvez vous rendre dans son bureau.

Harry se lève et malgré ses jambes en coton se dirige vers le bureau son sac à dos, dans lequel il a déposé les questions, au bout du bras.

-Pas besoin de frapper entrez tout simplement.

Harry entre et trébuche sur le pas de la porte, s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol du bureau.

^.^ - *0* - .


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3:**

[..] Harry entre et trébuche sur le pas de la porte, s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol du bureau.

Mort de rage et de honte, Harry frappe son poing sur le sol avant de commencer à se redresser. Une main entre son champs de vision, et les joues rouges il accepte l'aide proposée et voit un jeune homme pas beaucoup plus âgé que lui.

"-Draco Malfoy. Est-ce-que vous allez bien? Voulez-vous vous asseoir? Monsieur ...?"

_Jeune, et bien foutu._ Pense Harry détaillant le costume gris, la chemise blanche les cheveux blonds et le yeux gris qui le regarde avec malice.

"-Potter, Harry Potter. Miss Granger est malade comme un chien et j'ai accepté de la remplacer au pieds levé.

-Je vois. Voulez-vous vous asseoir?"

Malfoy, indique un canapé en cuir blanc. Harry regarde le décor pour essayer de récupérer ses esprits et reprendre le contrôle de sa libido. La voix douce et cultivée de Draco Malfoy lui a donné des frissons. Il enregistre le bureau en bois noir, moderne; et la table basse assortie. Tout le reste est blanc: moquette, mur, plafond. Mis à part pour la touche de couleur sur le mur près de la porte, trente-six peintures arrangées comme une mosaïque. Accrochées ensemble elles étaient à couper le soufflé.

« -Un artiste local, Trouton » annonce Malfoy, lorsqu'il suit la direction du regard de Harry.

« -Elles sont superbes. Elles élèvent l'ordinaire à extraordinaire. » Harry murmura, distrait par les peintures et Malfoy. Malfoy penche un peu la tête sur le côté et regarde Harry d'une manière un peu plus prononcé qu'auparavant.

« -Je n'aurai pas pu dire mieux, Monsieur Potter » Sa voix est douce et Harry se sent rougir.

Harry secoue la tête, comme pour s'éclaircir les pensées (et sa libido surtout) et se dirige vers le canapé tout en récupérant le questionnaire d'Hermione au fond du sac. Le magnétophone tombe deux fois avant d'être posé sur la table. Malfoy ne dit rien et attend patiemment, alors que l'embrassement de Harry grandit. Ce dernier trouve le courage de lever la tête et regarder Malfoy la première pensée qui lui traverse l'esprit est _Super, il se fout de ma gueule maintenant._ Il fait dire que l'index de Malfoy qui se pose sur sa lèvre supérieure a l'air d'être là pour cacher un sourire.

« - Dé-désolé, je n'ai pas l'habitude.

- Prenez tout votre temps, Monsieur Potter.

- Puis-je enregistrer notre conversation ?

- Après tout vos efforts pour installer le magnétophone, vous me demander maintenant ? »

_Ouaip, il se fout de moi. Je réponds quoi maintenant ?_

« - Non ca ne me dérange pas. » Annonce Malfoy prenant pitié de l'air perdu de Harry

«- Est-ce qu'Hermione, je veux dire Mademoiselle Granger, vous a expliquer le pourquoi de cet entretien ?

- Oui. Etre publié dans l'issue pour la cérémonie de graduation du journal étudiant, ceci considérant que je donne un discours a la cérémonie. »

_On en apprend tous les jours. Donc il va me donner mon diplôme … quelqu'un de ma génération et super riche et bien foutu va me donner mon diplôme. Respire Harry._

« - Bien. Donc j'ai des questions pour vous monsieur Malfoy.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. »

_Ca y est, il se moque de moi pour de bon cette fois. Allez Harry on se tient droit, les épaules en arrière. Il ne t'impressionne pas du toouuuuut._ Harry appuie sur le bouton du magnétophone et essaye d'avoir l'air professionnel.

^.^ - *0* - .


End file.
